


Always You

by Ereana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Regency, Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereana/pseuds/Ereana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Across time and reality they always seem to find each other.</p>
<p>Snippets of pairings based in alternate universes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always You

**Kurodai - Regency AU**

 

This wasn’t how things were done.

 

Fingers curl in his hair. Escape was impossible even if he wanted it.

 

There were rules in place. Set rules of courtship, of socialising, of rank. Rules which couldn’t be ignored. Which society insisted upon.

 

A mouth slanted across his own. Hot. Tingling. Desperate.

 

If anyone were to walk in now his reputation would be ruined. He was the eldest son of a country gentleman in a small town; there wouldn’t be a person who didn’t know within an hour if they were caught.  The past years of honest good work, fairness, responsibility wouldn’t matter. His character would be altered irrevocably in the eyes of everyone and his family’s reputation sullied.

 

Hands. His hands. Clutching at the shoulders of his companion pressing him closer to his overheated body. It’s overwhelming, confusing, the earth has fractured below him and he tumbles wildly through space no anchor to cling to. Nothing is solid, everything is in question, and the only truth he can hold onto is that the Viscount Kuroo is kissing him in his kitchen. Well it’s not what he’d usually think of as a kiss. To him a kiss had always been something simple and quick; like the ones his mother gave his father at the breakfast table or the times when he was a child and kissed his younger brother’s injuries in order to make them feel better. That was kissing.

 

He’s not sure what this heavy, warm collision of mouths is. It’s too raw to be nice. Too harsh to be sweet. Too consequential to be simple.

 

The wall his back is supported by is sturdy, the only other thing he is even slightly aware of. There is a chasm in his mind as two parts war for dominance. One part is screaming at him; it’s the part of him that gets him up early to visit the tenants on his land, the part of him that chops firewood in the dark evenings so that the house is warm tomorrow and the part which stops his more impulsive siblings doing things they might regret.

 

Things like melting in the arms of the visiting noble who has been pestering him for weeks now. Things like clinging to said noble as his thoughts scatter to the winds. Things like the twisting in his chest when he catches snippets of phrases ‘finally…’, ‘….want you….’, ‘…so good’ all murmured against his mouth.

 

This isn’t right. This is against the rules. Against the codes of society.

 

Then there is the second part of his mind. A second rapidly growing wave of thought which threatens to drown out every protesting cry in a flood of one pulsing, incessant word.

 

More.

 

A word which crushes the number of reasons why Daichi Sawamura should put an end to it.

 

A word that thrums along his veins and stokes the flame burning along his skin.

 

For a moment there mouths break apart, the necessity of air an unfortunate truth. Here. Now. This is the point where he should push the other way; remind himself and Kuroo of their positions, their responsibilities, the rules of the world they live in. It’s an instant of clarity in a storm of desire and shock.

 

He sucks in a breath. Sanity restored, the wave of want receding enough for rational thought to make a shaky return.

 

A country gentleman’s heir.

 

A visiting noble.

 

It shouldn’t have happened.

 

He tugs on black hair. Lips collide once more. The wave swells.

 

It has.

 

**Bokuaka - Doctor/Companion AU**

 

It was a moment of madness. A single strike of lunacy in a life ruled by logic and order.

 

Keiji Akaashi was, in his own opinion, fairly unremarkable. He was a university student with next to no money, working part time at the local bar and spending his nights bent over a text book with infuriatingly small letters. At the moment his biggest problem was a rather obnoxious male customer whose attempts at flirting were both vulgar and unwanted.

 

Peace and quiet were his friends, books the closest he ever got to drama and sadly the persistent attempts at getting him in to bed by the persistent criminology student were what made up the bulk of his current love life.

 

It would all change in an instant.

 

The library doors swung shut behind him as he struggled to navigate the crowds of students meandering their way to afternoon lectures. A stack of books was balanced precariously in his arms, his chin resting on top afforded some stability but one good blow would knock him straight to the ground. Which is exactly what happened.

 

“Excuse me! Pardon me! Kinda in a hurry here, fate of the world at stake. Hey! Move out the wa-”

 

From the corner of his eye he spots a yellow blur heading towards him very quickly. There is a second of resigned realisation before pain erupts in his side and he is sent sprawling on to the pavement.

 

“Humans, wonderful creatures, but rather stupid. Hmmm, maybe I was speaking in Sontaran again?”

 

Akaashi cracked one eye open, half of his face still contorted into a wince, and the sight which greeted him nearly caused him to forget his aching side.

 

The man sat across from him, rubbing a bruised looking cheek was the oddest being Akaashi had ever laid eyes on. His hair stuck up in tufts of striped grey, a bandage with a cat pattern is wrapped around his wrist to be still and he was wearing yellow pyjamas; yellow pyjamas bearing an owl motif complete with a pair of fuzzy claw slippers. Deciding that the best course of action would be to get as far away from the man as possible Akaashi started to gather his books together.

 

“Oooh books, fantastic things, fairly predictable though. Movies are much better especially those ones that last 23 hours with no breaks in between, have those been invented yet? Wait!” A hand, strong and firm, shoots out to grip Akaashi’s arm and he freezes.

 

It wasn’t the fact that he’d been grabbed by a madman or that the hand was scarred with glowing black marks that were pulsing in cold icy throbs that shocked him. It was the energy he could feel sparking beneath the skin, as if it was a flimsy bag that was somehow containing a lightning storm; raw, primal and dangerous.

 

“These are about photography! Yes that could help. If it won’t stay in one place then-” Akaashi looks up as the stream of nonsense continues and finds himself staring into a pair of brilliant eyes.

 

A hole in the bag. The storm is seen.

 

Power. Wisdom. Majesty. Fear. Courage.

 

A window into the galaxy. Supernovas in molten gold.

 

Eyes that dart about as if discontent to stay still. Eyes that are old, so very old and tired. Eyes that are lonely.

 

Just as that thought crossed his mind a pair of fingers snap in front of him and he jolted back.

 

“Hello! Really sorry about the whole colliding thing but I could really use your help.”

 

“What are y-”

 

“In about one hour the life of every single living thing on this planet is going to end.” One of his books was waved in front of him. “Will you help me save them?”

 

There are a thousand questions and rejections on the tip of his tongue. The whole situation was ludicrous.

 

“Why me?” The words slipped out, unbidden and pure.

 

The man grinned at him. Those eyes stare into his and Akaashi suddenly felt so tiny but at the same time alive. It was like being dissected under a microscope and standing at the highest point on earth at the same time.

 

“Because you can.” Belief. Conviction. It sent a bolt down Akaashi’s spine.

 

A hand was outstretched towards him.

 

He took it.

 

**Iwaoi - Partners in Crime AU**

 

“Next time you’re going to be the one in the god-damn vent dumbass.” Iwaizumi hissed as he attempted to crawl silently through the innards of the museum. It’s stuffy, cramped and he’s squished at least three spiders since he’s entered the stupid thing. This painting better be worth it and they better be spending the money on a vacation to Rome otherwise Oikawa would be working solo on the next heist.

 

“But Iwa-chan think of my hair. Can you imagine what could happen to if I did your job? There’s a reason I let you have the first shower when we get back to our room you know.” The familiar sing-song voice sounded odd through the device in his ear but enough of it makes through to cause a vein in his head to start pulsing. He bit down on the retort ready to leap from his lips as his ears caught the unmistakable sounds of footsteps.

 

“Two guards. They look fairly relaxed, stay still and they should just pass you by.” He hummed an acknowledgement, reluctantly impressed as always at the way in which his whiny brat of a partner can change to absolute professional in an instant. He could easily picture him in his mind; the sharpened eyes as he spotted the two men on the cameras taking in everything from the way they walked to the how they were dressed, dissecting and deducting instantly how big of a threat they were and what Iwaizumi would have to do to avoid being found by them.

 

He’d double check that the security system in that part of the building was disabled, make note of possible exit routes if their main one was compromised and his fingers would be poised over several buttons to unleash a noisy distraction in a gallery on the other side to draw everyone away from the art thief currently crawling along a vent.

 

The footsteps faded and he could faintly hear laughter as the pair turned a corner. Nevertheless he waited until Oikawa told him it was safe to move before he resumed his crawl.

 

“How much is this thing worth anyway?”

 

“Thing! Iwa-chan this is art. It’s one of the first examples of-”

 

“Oikawa, I’m stuck in a vent it’s hot I’m irritated and all I want to know is if this job can pay for the chiropractor I’m going to need to fix my back.”

 

“You are such a philistine. I don’t know why I put up with you at times, especially with that attitude of yours.”

 

Iwaizumi wondered if deafening Oikawa was worth yelling and alerting the entire building, it was fairly close.

 

“Because then you’d be the one in the vent and you’d get caught because they’d hear your screams at the first bug.”

 

“There are bugs!?” The shrill yelp caused him to wince and he took a moment to seriously review his life choices.

 

“Of course there are bugs moron, I’ve squashed about three spiders already.”

 

The vent gradually shrunk and he sank to his belly in order to squirm through. He really disliked this part.

 

“My, my, so brave Iwa-chan. I had no idea you faced that much danger. Maybe I should reward you when we get back.” There is a definite promise in those last words, a slight purr in the way he spoke reward and once again Iwaizumi can see him; a glint of heat in lazy eyes, a curling smirk as he rolled a pen between his fingers.

 

“Shut up dumbass.”

 

The only reason his cheeks flush is because the vent was really warm and small. That’s all.

 

**Ennonoya - Meeting in the E.R/A &E AU**

 

Noya was not having a good day.

 

The first reason for this: his hand hurt. His hand hurt a lot. Why? Several broken bones and an itchy cast. The itching wasn’t painful or anything it was just really annoying. Whenever he tried to scratch underneath the bandages one of the nurses would give him a _look_ that oddly promised more pain if he didn’t leave the bandages alone. He knew they were doing their jobs but his skin felt like he’d fallen in a pile of poison ivy, which he had experienced one year on holiday in an incident that he really wanted forget.

 

Second reason for Noya’s bad day: Tanaka had to leave him after a call from his sister. His best friend had promised to come back as soon as he could but Noya was still alone in the hospital with a broken hand and no-one to distract him from the dull throbbing pain and constant itch.

 

Third reason for his unusually sucky day: the vending machine had stolen his money and the drink he wanted was stuck up against the glass. Of course he’d done the obvious thing, get down on all fours and stick his good hand up the slot to try and reach the can but his arm was too short to reach it no matter how much he strained.

 

The fourth and final reason for Noya wanting to curl up in his bed with an ice pop:

 

“Uh, what are you doing?”

 

The witness to his struggle.

 

He whipped his head round to see who it was and let out an “oww” when his head hit the side of the evil thieving vending machine.  Shaking it off he blinked as the fuzzy black shape sharpened into a young man. A really cute young man. A really cute young man who was looking half-concerned and half-oh-my-god-the-psycho-has-escaped-from-the-asylum. Alright so maybe these weren’t the ideal circumstances for meeting someone but he could work with it.

 

His regular grin appeared on his face and he awkwardly waved, more like randomly twitched, his encased limb.

 

“Hi! I’m trying to get a drink.” The hand still inside the vending machine stretched up again in emphasis but once again fell short of the mark.

 

“You do know you have to put money in first right?” So the look was now a quarter-concerned, a quarter-escaped-psycho and half-either-that-or-he-is-a-moron. Noya decided that having a conversation in his current position was not the best way to carry out things and slipped his arm out of the machine. Free again he swivelled round fully to stare up at his new hallway acquaintance.

 

“I did!” He protested, one finger shot out to point accusingly at his stuck drink, trapped in the jaws of his newest nemesis. “The machine ate it and won’t give me what I want.” A thought occurred to him and he stuck out his functioning arm. “My name is Nishinoya by the way, Yū Nishinoya but everyone calls my Noya.”

 

For a moment he thinks cute guy might bolt and indecision wars on his face before he gingerly reached out to grab Noya’s hand. Despite this his grip is firm, and maybe it’s the painkillers he’s on but Noya likes the way their hands fit together.

 

“Ennoshita.” He blinked.

 

“Huh?” The guy actually grinned at this and Noya was not in a fit state to appreciate the way it transformed him from simply cute to cute and attractive at the same time.

 

“My name is Chikara Ennoshita. It’s nice to meet you.” Noya smiled and sent one last mournful glance at his drink, he really wanted it. He frowned, it was so not a pout despite what Tanaka said, and moved to get off the floor only to freeze as Ennoshita sat down across from him.

 

“Nice to meet you too! Hey, I don’t see any injuries so why are you here at two in the morning?” This caused a spasm of worry to twist Ennoshita’s face.

 

“My friend got hit in the face, he’s lost a tooth. Didn’t look that bad at first but…” He trailed off and shot another look at Noya’s fully paid for drink.

 

“So what happened to you?” The other asked as he rolled up his sleeve, eyes on the trapped can. Noya could only blink as he leant forward, slipped his arm through the slot and dislodged it. His hand returned with the brightly coloured drink and he tossed it to Noya. Sadly some of the smoothness of the move failed as Noya fumbled to catch it with his left arm but he beamed at the gesture.

 

“I punched a statue.”

 

He’s not really sure how to describe the new look on Ennoshita’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> These are some of the short drabbles I've posted on my tumblr and thought I might as well put them here all together as well. Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
